


I promise

by Azariel



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Derek Hale is Fifteen Years Old, Love at First Sight, M/M, Stiles Stilinski is Six Years Old
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 08:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5960221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azariel/pseuds/Azariel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A veces lo único que puedes hacer es rogarle al universo que te permita cumplir tus promesas y que el sheriff no te encarcele por comprometerte con su único hijo.</p><p>-Donde Stiles le pide matrimonio a Derek y apenas se conocen-</p>
            </blockquote>





	I promise

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, se supone que esto debió ser escrito y publicado el día lunes ocho de febrero como el inicio de la semana de San Valentín Sterek, pero se me olvido ya que el trabajo me supero, no es excusa y por ello comencé a escribir esto en la madrugada y lo publico ahora porque no quiero atrasarme más, esto cuenta como el segundo día y es mi primer fic, posiblemente el lunes de la semana que viene haré uno en compensación por el de esta semana que no hice.
> 
> Estaba viendo Frozen cuando se me ocurrió esto, y me disculpo por el summary tan insípido pero son las tres de la mañana y mi cerebro esta medio fundido xD
> 
> En fin. Pasen y disfruten.

 —Cásate conmigo— dice el pequeño niño castaño sonriendo, mostrando su incisivo faltante, Derek se paraliza, no sabe qué hacer con esto, no sabe cómo reaccionar ni porque este pequeño niño al que acaba de ayudarle a alcanzar un libro le está diciendo semejante cosa, se supone que eso no se dice a la ligera y menos cuando solo eres un niño de por lo menos seis años con la piel pálida, lo lunares salpicando su mejilla y la mirada llena de esperanza. Un niño que ni siquiera conoce.

Derek seriamente está entrando en pánico.

—Eh…yo…no puedo— tartamudea Derek mirando de soslayo alguna vía de escape, pero al parecer los libreros a su alrededor obstruyen su paso, no le queda de otra más que mirar al pequeño niño con sus ojos ámbar observarle intrigado.

—Pero yo quiero que te cases conmigo, eres bonito y tus ojos son los maaaaas hermosos, como el vestido de mamá, además me gustan los gusanitos sobre tus ojos y tus dientes de conejo, son realmente, realmente monos— enumera el chiquillo con fervor, sus labios moviéndose rápido con cada palabra y sus ojitos abriéndose más al mismo tiempo que sus manitas abrazan con fuerza el libro sobre dragones en su pecho, el brillo de la adoración iluminando su rostro.

Un sonrojo se apodera de las mejillas de Derek y las orejas las siente calientes, sigue sin comprender como este mocoso es capaz de decir todas esas cosas sin tener conciencia de a quien podrían causar un bochorno por semejante declaración.

—No lo entiendes—  Derek se moja los labios con nerviosismo, sus palabras llamando más la atención del chiquillo que ladea la cabeza esperando que más dirá, a Derek le recuerda a un pajarillo de esos que suele mirar con Laura los fin de semanas en el bosque. — Yo no puedo casarme contigo porque eres muy pequeño, yo realmente soy muy viejo para ti— explica Derek secando su manos sudorosas en la tela de su pantalón, el niño le sigue observando como si no entendiera el punto de Derek, o como si Derek no supiera lo que dice.

—Stiles, oh Dios, un día de estos me mataras de un infarto— exclama una mujer de cabello corto y castaño, las mismas facciones del pequeño en su rostro, apareciendo por el pasillo detrás del castaño. Entonces Derek la reconoce, es Claudia Stilinski, la esposa del nuevo sheriff de Beacon, y el pequeño debe ser su hijo ese que es amigo de Cora, aquel de quien Derek ha escuchado hablar desde hace medio año, aquel que arriesgo su rodilla por salvar a Cora de unos brabucones, aquel que Cora ve como el mejor amigo. —Oh, lamento si te causo problemas Derek— se disculpa la señora Stilinski tomando la mano de su hijo y su libro, mirándole avergonzada. Derek sonríe un poco ruborizado, porque en serio, no deberían existir personas tan bonitas y ahí están frente a él Claudia la dueña del local de artesanías de donde Derek compro su máquina de escribir y el hijo de ella, el famoso “Stiles”, amigo, defensor y al parecer ahora enamorado de Derek.

—Yo no estaba molestando mamá— refunfuña el chiquillo con un puchero que en definitiva Derek no piensa que es demasiado tierno. Por Dios que él tiene quince y el chiquillo seis.

—Decirle a un extraño joven que te baje los libros es incordiar, quizá Derek tiene mejores cosas que hacer que cumplir tus caprichos— sermonea la señora Stilinski aunque realmente no hay muestra de enojo en su tono de voz, al contrario, hay una sonrisa de cariño dirigida a ambos.

—Pero él fue quien me ayudo, y como es todo un caballero yo le pedí que se casara conmigo— Claudia Stilinski abre los ojos tanto que Derek piensa que se le van a salir de las cuencas, los labios de la mujer tiemblan y el moreno teme que reprenda con más fuerza a Stiles diciéndole que no está bien fijarse en chicos, que es un error, pero al contrario de todo ella sonríe y dedicando una corta mirada a Derek se inclina más cerca de su hijo y con toda la paciencia del mundo le dice:

—Stiles, no puedes pedirle matrimonio a un chico que acabas de conocer— murmura la mujer con suavidad acariciando el corto cabello de Stiles.

El niño mira a su madre y después a Derek como si acabaran de decirle que la pizza se terminó, un puchero más profundo aparece en sus labios y sus ojitos ámbares comienzan a humedecerse, Derek siente la necesidad de ahuecarle las mejillas y decirle que sí, que se casara con él y tendrán una linda casita en el bosque cerca del lago, que adoptaran un cachorro llamado Bmo y le prepara tarta de fresas todos los jueves en conmemoración al día que se conocieron, pero no puede, no ahora, y no solo porque aún no le conoce bien. Aún no sabe que colores le gustan, cuál es su superhéroe favorito, como le gusta comer las papas fritas, su música habitual y su sabor de helado preferido, no, es también la edad y aunque Derek ya haya quedado prendado un poco de él y a oído de él por medio de la boca de su hermana, no puede, Stiles aún es muy joven y tiene tanto que vivir, además, la señora Stilinski tiene razón, uno no puede casarse con un hombre que acaba de conocer en tan solo un día, aunque Derek sienta que lleva medio año descubriendo a Stiles. Aun así tiene que contener las ganas de acariciarle las mejillas, apretando los puños manteniéndose  en su lugar a dos pasos de Stiles y su mamá.

—Pero yo lo quiero mami, él me gusta— susurra el pequeño en el sollozo más desgarrador que Derek jamás oirá de nuevo.

—Stiles, no lo conoces cariño, además eres muy pequeño para casarte— insiste Claudia sin dejar de acariciarle ahora las mejillas húmedas al pequeño.

—Pero si lo conozco, es el hermano de Cora—responde Stiles sorbiéndose los mocos y en definitiva eso Derek no lo sabía, aunque en su mente vagamente recuerda haber ido varias veces por Cora a la escuela y el parque, supone que es de ahí donde Stiles lo conoce.

—Hey, Stiles— llama Derek acuclillándose frente a Stiles, el niño levanta la vista de sus manitas entrelazadas en su estómago y le mira, los ojitos rojos y llorosos esperando una decepción más, el corazón de Derek se rompe un poco y con cuidado limpia una lagrima de la cara de Stiles y sin importarle que quizá Claudia le mande a arrestar, se acerca y planta un beso en la sien del castaño, ante el tacto Stiles suelta un suspiro trémulo y cuando Derek se aleja encontrándose de nuevo con sus ojos, Stiles le está mirando con todo el cariño posible en el mundo.

—Sí, me casare contigo— acepta el moreno sonriendo pequeño. —Pero antes de que nos casemos tu tendrás que ir a la escuela, terminar tus estudios, graduarte y portarte muy bien para que te presente a mis padres— termina Derek colocando otro beso en la frente de Stiles que es respondido por ambas manitas del pequeño en sus mejillas acariciándole mientras le mira con adoración.

—Lo prometo— acuerda Stiles sonriendo tan grande que parece que la habitación se ilumina. Derek siente un extraño cosquilleo en el estómago.

—Bueno, viendo que al fin arreglamos su compromiso, es hora de retirarnos— interfiere Claudia mirando a Derek agradecida, el moreno siente que posiblemente no merece que la señora Stilinski le perdone el acordar una boda con su único hijo de seis años, pero ella no dice más y Stiles parece feliz mientras su madre lo toma en brazos sosteniendo también el libro que comenzó todo eso. —Gracias por esto Derek- se despide la castaña dando vuelta en el pasillo, los ojitos de Stiles dedicándole una última mirada alegre sobre los hombros de su madre con los labios moviéndose susurrando “ _es una promesa_ ”, con su manita en el aire mostrando su pequeñito dedo meñique en señal de trato.

Derek sonríe alzando su mano en la misma señal y contemplando ir a su pequeño enamorado. Quizá si el destino lo permite se cumpla.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero les haya gustado y si han llegado aquí les agradezco de corazón haberlo leído y espero que tengan un lindo martes, cualquier queja, duda o tomatazo dejarlo en un comentario xD 
> 
> También muchas gracias a Nevermoree por apoyarme y seguir mis locuras, sabes que me encanta lo que escribes y que me ayudes ¡Gracias! <3


End file.
